Digimon - Reveange
by Dark Alexyz
Summary: Después de la muerte de uno de los elegidos Taichi Yagami y el resto de los elegidos decidieron finalmente cerrar todo contacto con el digimundo y no volver a luchar, pero 13 años después Aiko Yagami, Jake Ishida y el resto de los hijos de los elegidos encontraron una puerta que sus padres no lograron sellar enviandolos a ellos a una nueva aventura para derrotar un nuevo mal
1. Es Hora de Marchar

_Hola, bueno ciertamente soy un escritor semi retirado pero antes de retirarme por completo de los fics decidí emprender este pequeño proyecto para ver si aun me queda ese toque o definitivamente lo he perdido, pero en fin la verdad la idea me llego de la nada el problema sera ver si puedo lograr completar este proyecto pero bueno directo al grano espero que este fic sea de su agrado, aun desconozco cuanto dure esto pero espero su total apoyo, sin mas que decir los dejare con el capitulo uno del fic_

* * *

**Capítulo I: Es Hora de Marchar**

Ya hacía una semana que salió del hospital, había estado internado por tres meses pero desgraciadamente no a todos les había ido tan bien como a él. Taichi Yagami se encontraba en el cementerio frente a la tumba de su amigo, la última batalla había dejado una gran marca en todos los elegidos, él no podía dejar de culparse por lo que paso aquel día.

Miro su reloj notando que se le hacía tarde, iba vestido muy elegante con un traje negro. Simplemente dio media vuelta saliendo así del cementerio, no podía permitirse llegar tarde esa ocasión.

Mientras el castaño iba en camino hacia su destino no pudo evitar recordar lo que sucedió aquel fatídico día, había fallado como líder del equipo y juraría que jamás permitirá que a nadie más le sucediera algo sin importar lo que pasara; el castaño se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llover, el castaño simplemente lanzo una semisonrisa en su rostro y se apresuró a llegar a su destino.

Momentos después al fin había llegado a una capilla, parecía que todos ya habían llegado, bajo del auto de su padre y camino directo hacia la capilla donde afuera de ella cierto chico rubio lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas Tai? Ya todos han llegado solo faltabas tu – replico el rubio al ver llegar a Tai

- Tranquilízate matt tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – le contesto a su amigo mientras se acomodaba la corbata del traje - ¿Qué tal me veo?

- Te ves bien romeo, ahora apresúrate

Se dirigió a las puertas de la iglesia pero antes de entrar se detuvo por unos momentos, probablemente 18 años aún era muy pronto pero ya no había marcha atrás, soltó u suspiro abrió los ojos y con aquella mirada decisiva se dispuso a entrar a la capilla. Exactamente como había dicho matt ya todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí al igual que sus padres, y justo en el altar se encontraba Sora vistiendo un hermoso vestido de novia, parecía un ángel o amenos eso veía Tai. Este camino hasta donde se encontraba ella comenzando así la ceremonia

- Llegas tarde – le susurro la pelirroja a Tai – creí que por una vez en tu vida podrías ser puntual en algo

- Perdóname, pero tuve otra cosa que hacer y se me fue el tiempo – se excusó el castaño, sora simplemente lanzo un suspiro

- Aun te sigues culpando por lo que le sucedió a Izzi ¿cierto? – el castaño no contesto, simplemente prefirió guardar silencio con la mirada baja – Deja ya de martirizarte sabes que no fue tu culpa. Además recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte en todo

Tai miro a su prometida dedicándole una sonrisa, era verdad que ella siempre tenía la forma de animarlo, de pronto el sacerdote da las palabras finales de su sermón

- Taichi Yagami, ¿aceptas a Sora Takenouchi como tu esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad?

- Acepto – dijeron ambos al unísono

- Entonces por el poder se me confiere los declaro marido y mujer, ahora puedes besar a la novia.

Sora abrazo a Tai para darle así darle un beso largo y apasionado mientras todos sus amigos comenzaban a aplaudir de la felicidad.

- En las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe – dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de abrazar al que ahora era su esposo.

Momentos después todos se encontraban celebrando la unión de Tai y Sora, todos estaban felices de que esos dos al fin se hallan casado, bueno todos a excepción de cierta chica castaña, Mimi siempre había sido alguien muy alegre pero desde aquel día ella no era igual, Sora noto esto de su amiga y se acercó para saber que le sucedía.

- ¿Qué te pasa mimi? – pregunto sentándose a su lado

- No es nada Sora, no quiero molestarte con mis problemas

- ¿es por izzi cierto? – pregunto la pelirroja, mimi simplemente asintió con la cabeza

- Aun no puedo creer lo que sucedió, quiero decir si las cosas de ahora en adelante se pondrán así no estoy segura de continuar – comento la castaña mientras acariciaba su vientre con su mano cuando algunas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos – izzi iba a ser padre y jamás tuve la oportunidad de decirle

- Mimi ¿no me digas que… - dijo sora sorprendida de lo que le había dicho su amiga

- Ya son tres meses

Ahora sora entendía por qué mimi había estado actuando muy raro desde hace tiempo, Sora simplemente abrazo a su amiga y le dijo que trataría de apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera y aunque eso animaba un poco a mimi ni podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Izzi ya no estubiera. En ese momento Matt tomo la copa que tenía en frente y se puso de pie dispuesto a hacer un brindis. Tai se acercó a Sora para escuchar lo que el rubio tenía que decir.

- De acuerdo chicos, quisiera proponer un brindis por la feliz pareja los cuales conozco mejor que nadie, ambos son mis mejores amigos y bien con ambos viví varios momentos, no es mentira que siempre tuve discusiones con Tai que la mayor parte del tiempo terminaban en golpes, pero bueno al final siempre terminábamos reconciliándonos después del largo y aburrido sermón que Sora nos daba a ambos, aunque abecés no puedo entender como un chico tan problemático y cabezota como lo es Tai pudo terminar con una chica tan dulce y amorosa como lo es Sora y yo lo sé ya que estuve saliendo con ella . Pero bueno creo que debo de ser un buen perdedor Tai ya que al final gano el mejor de los dos, pero claro si desde el principio tu hubieras tenido el valor para declarártele desde que teníamos 12 años hubieran estado juntos pero bueno dicen que mejor tarde que nunca – todos se echaron a reír ante el comentario de matt mientras el castaño se sonrojaba – en fin el pasado atrás quedo; ahora que los dos al fin están juntos no me queda más que desearles que sean felices juntos, ¡Salud por la feliz pareja¡

- ¡Salud¡ - gritaron todos al unísono

Mientras todos brindaban Tai pudo ver entre las sombras la silueta de un extraño hombre, al principio no lo reconoció bien pero al final pudo reconocer a aquel hombre de la larga túnica. Trato de no inquietar a nadie de sus amigos y con toda discreción se dirigió hacia aquel hombre el cual alguna vez fue el consejero de todos los elegidos.

- Muchas felicidades Tai, me alegra saber que tú y Sora al fin puedan estar juntos – comento aquel hombre

- ¿Qué haces aquí Gennai? – pregunto el castaño en un tono serio

- Tienes que reunirlos a todos, aún les queda una última misión que cumplir

- Pensé que ya te había dicho que jamás volvería al digimundo, no dejare que nadie más de mis amigos resulte herido o peor, lo siento Gennai pero creo que es momento de que busques a alguien más, nosotros ya estamos retirados

- Creo que esa no es una decisión que puedan tomar, ahora los necesitamos más que nunca es probable que las fuerzas de las tinieblas regresen pronto

- ¡Acaso no me escuchaste Gennai!, yo fui el responsable de lo que le sucedió a Izzi y que pasara si la próxima vez pierdo a otro de mis amigos, lo siento Gennai, pero ninguno de nosotros volverá otra vez a tocar el digimundo – replico el castaño dejándolo muy claro, Gennai lo miro a los ojos para finalmente dejarlo en paz

- Si esa es su decisión entonces que así sea, pero ten en cuenta esto Tai, su destino es ser los protectores del digimundo y nadie puede escapar a su destino

Fue lo último que dijo Gennai antes de marcharse de él lugar, Tai se detuvo unos momentos a pensar mientras recordaba cada uno de los momentos que sucedió aquel día, le fue difícil pero finalmente llego a una decisión, tal vez no todos estuvieran de acuerdo con el pero no habría otra opción, en esos momentos el rubio se acerca a su amigo

- ¿Qué te pasa Tai? Ven a divertirte con los demás se supone que es tu boda – comento el rubio pero el castaño mantenía aquella mirada seria

- Matt, mañana nos reuniremos todos para darle un último adiós a nuestros amigos, siento que ya es hora de dejar de combatir

- ¿de que estas hablando Tai? – pregunto el rubio sin entender

- Mañana cerraremos todas las puertas que conecten con el digimundo, será difícil pero es tiempo de dejarlo todo atrás, es muy seguro que de ahora en adelante todo se ponga más peligroso de lo normal y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga perjudicado

Matt miro a Tai por unos instantes pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero finalmente pensó que la decisión de su amigo sería lo mejor y decidió apoyarlo

- Entonces está decidido matt, a partir de mañana no quiero enterarme nuevamente sobre los digimon o cualquier cosa relacionada con el digimundo


	2. La Leyenda de una Nueva Era

**Que tal queridos lectores, bueno primero que nada pido una disculpa por no poder podido colgar el segundo capitulo de mi fic a tiempo debido a varios contratiempo que he tenido por el trabajo y otras cosas, y bien antes que anda quiero agradecer a mi colega Dark Sonny por siempre apoyarme en mis proyectos y de una vez te digo que no te preocupes procurare ponerme al corriente con todos y si terminar este XD, bueno en fin les dejo con la continuación de mi fic, espero sus comentarios, criticas sugerencias o si simplemente quieren insultarme están en su debido derecho aunque espero que no pase esto, bueno ahora si los dejo con el fic **

* * *

**Capitulo II: La leyenda de una Nueva Era**

_Trece años después_

Las clases recién terminaban y todos los chicos salían del instituto listos para regresar a sus casas, un chico rubio ojiazul se encontraba parado en la entrada esperando a alguien, de pronto una chica castaña se acercó sigilosamente al rubio desde atrás tapándole los ojos.

- Adivina quién soy – comento aquella chica castaña tratando de sorprender al rubio

- Vamos Aiko sé que eres tú, si ya dejaste de jugar vayámonos de una vez- comento el rubio con seriedad

- Que aburrido eres Jake, deberías mínimo seguirme el juego

- En primer lugar ¿podrías decirme dónde estabas? Después del receso no entraste a clases ¿no me digas que te volviste a escapar?

- Lo siento Jake pero tú sabes que las clases de historia del profesor Wataru me aburren – comento la castaña con fastidio

- Deberías tratar de ser un poco más discreta Aiko, si tus padres se entera te meterías en un gran problema

- Despreocúpate lo tengo todo controlado –contesto con una sonrisa, Jake simplemente lanzo un suspiro ante la actitud de su amiga

- En fin, démonos prisa que me estoy muriendo de hambre

Ambos chicos caminaron en dirección a la casa de Aiko, aunque por alguna razón algo perturbaba a la castaña, por lo general ella siempre había sido una chica muy despreocupada algo heredado de parte de su padre, pero en esos momentos ella tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría.

Mientras tantos en otro lugar un hombre rubio se encontraba en la mesa de un bar comiendo un corte de filete con verduras mientras esperaba a su amigo. Corto un trozo de aquel filete cuando justo en esos momentos logra ver a su amigo entrando al bar, su retardo no era de sorprenderse ya que siempre había sido así desde los 11 años pero Matt ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la impuntualidad de Tai.

- Perdona la tardanza viejo, pero había un tráfico tremendo – se excusó el castaño pero el rubio simplemente siguió comiendo sin prestarle atención

- Ahórrate las escusas Tai ya sabía que te atrasarías, por eso preferí pedir algo de comer mientras te esperaba – comento el rubio mientras cortaba otro bocado del filete

- Deben de tener un muy buen filete aquí para que siempre pides eso – comento el castaño mientras tomaba asiento – tal vez algún día pida uno

- Llevas diciendo eso los últimos 5 años – comento el rubio mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso

- De acuerdo matt sabemos que no estamos aquí solo por la comida – comento Tai poniéndose un poco serio – tú también has notado que está pasando algo raro ¿no es cierto?

Matt no contesto, simplemente término de comerse el último bocado de su filete mientras su amigo simplemente lo observaba esperando una respuesta, cuando este término coloco sus cubiertos sobre el plato y miro al castaño con aquella seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

- Es cierto Tai, varios extraños fenómenos han estado pasando en varias partes del mundo y no creo que sean una coincidencia, además en los últimos meses han reportado varios ataques terroristas. Creo que tú y yo sabemos cuál puede ser la posible causa

Tai se quedó por un momento callado con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras que Gennai le dijo por última vez hace trece años _"Nadie puede escapar de su destino"_

La verdad aún se cuestionaba aquella decisión que tomo aquel día, el remordimiento de la muerte de Izzi siempre lo perseguiría y no se permitiría perder a otro de sus amigos. Finalmente logro apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Matt.

- ¿Has hablado con Ken y Yolei sobre esto? –

- Me dijeron que tratarían de investigar y si descubren algo nos informarían lo antes posible, si Izzi aun estuviera ya sabríamos lo que está pasando – comento ojiazul cuando noto la mueca que hizo su amigo al mencionar a Izzi - lo siento Tai…

- No te preocupes no fue tu intención - respondió el castaño sin quitar aquella expresión en su rostro – solo espero que todo esto sea solo mi imaginación.

Regresando con Jake y Aiko estos llegaban al hogar de la castaña, al entrar por la puerta lo primero que lograron percibir fue el olor de la comida haciendo que a ambos se les abriera el apetito, en la sala de su casa se encontraba una mujer pelirroja tomando café con su amiga una mujer castaña de actitud muy agradable, con ella se encontraba su hija; una chica de pelo carmín y ojos color avellana, su nombre era Junko Tashikawa, una chica muy cerrada y callada por lo regular, pero con Aiko y Jake era un poco más abierta aunque aún era un poco tímida.

Sora y Mimi solo platicaban cuando se percatan de la presencia de ambos chicos.

- Hija que bueno que llegas – comento la mujer pelirroja para luego ver al rubio que estaba al lado de Aiko – Hola Jake

- Buenas tardes señora Yagami, buenas tardes señora Tashikawa– saludo cortésmente para luego voltear a la chica que estaba sentada al lado de la mujer castaña– Hola Jun

- Hola Jake – dijo tímidamente sonrojándose un poco

- La comida esta lista, solo esperamos a que llegue tu padre – comento la pelirroja mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café

- No hay problema mamá – comento la castaña para luego tomar a Jun y a Jake del brazo – chicos vamos tengo algo que mostrarles

- Espera Aiko, no tan fuerte – decía Jun mientras era arrastrada del brazo por Aiko

- Se ve que saco toda la personalidad de su padre – comento mimi con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Desgraciadamente así es – comento Sora con fastidio

Aiko llevo a ambos chicos a dentro de su habitación, tenía hecho un gran desastre ya que había ropa tirada por todas partes y además de que tenía varios libros y uno que otro papel, la habitación reflejaba un poco de la personalidad de su dueño aunque eso no era de sorprender para Jake y Jun. Aiko se agacho para buscar algo debajo de su cama hasta que saco una caja un poco polvorienta. Sus amigos solo la miraban sin entender que era esa caja.

- El otro día que fui a la casa de mi abuela ella se encontraba haciendo limpieza y encontró esto en la vieja habitación de mi padre

- ¿entonces estas son cosas de tu papá? – pregunto Jun, Aiko solo asintió

- Así es, todavía no sé por completo lo que hay aquí pero encontré varios álbumes de fotos – comento la castaña mientras tomaba uno soplando el polvo que llevaba encima haciendo que todos en la habitación comenzaran a toser

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que tu padre guardo eso? – comento Jake mientras agitaba el brazo frente a su rostro para poder esparcir el polvo

Aiko abrió aquel álbum encontrando varias fotos de su padre cuando era más joven y entrenaba en el equipo de soccer del instituto.

- Wow, ¿eses es tu papá? – pregunto Jun sorprendida

- Si, la verdad papá no cuenta mucho de su pasado cuando iba en el instituto pero mi mamá me dijo que el siempre hacia que el equipo se llevara la copa – comento en tono de orgullo

- Mira esto – señalo el rubio la foto de al lado – ese de ahí es mi Padre – comento sorprendido mirando al rubio que estaba al lado de Tai

- Mi mamá me dijo que nuestros padres eran los más populares y problemáticos en el instituto, y mira esto – saco un disco de música de la caja para entregárselo a Jake – era de la banda que tu papá había hecho

- Cierto mi padre me comento sobre eso pero nunca he escuchado nada de lo que tocaba – comento el rubio mientras miraba la portada de aquel disco

Los tres se encontraban riendo de todas las fotos que veían aprendiendo un poco más del pasado de sus padres cuando de pronto Aiko ve algo que llama su atención al fondo de la caja. Se trataba de una foto enmarcada donde pareciera que salían todos los amigos de sus padres; pero lo que realmente le atrajo fue un pequeño aparato escondido debajo de aquella foto.

- ¿Qué será esto? – pregunto Aiko curiosa tomando aquel objeto

- No lo sé, parece un reloj o algún tipo de localizador – comento la pelirroja también con curiosidad

- Ahora que lo veo mi padre tiene uno igual, nunca me ha dicho que es pero parece importante – comento Jake sin quitarle los ojos

- Bueno solo hay una forma de averiguar que es – comento la castaña presionando varias teclas al azar

- Déjalo ya Aiko, lo vas a descomponer y puede ser importante – replico el rubio pero su amiga hizo caso omiso a sus advertencias

La castaña continuo una tecla tras otra esperando a que alfo sucediera pero nada, ella estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando de pronto aquel dispositivo comenzó a emanar un extraño brillo naranja para luego generar una gran luz cegadora que logro hacer que los tres chicos se cubrieran el rostro para taparse de aquella luz.

La luz no duro mucho tiempo y aquel dispositivo había regresado nuevamente a la normalidad, los tres simplemente si miraron entre sí sin entender lo que había sucedido, en ese momento Sora toco a la habitación de su hija preocupada por el alboroto que había escuchado.

- ¿está todo bien cariño? – pregunto Sora abriendo la puerta

- Si mamá no te preocupes – comento la castaña a su madre, Sora noto enseguida la caja de las pertenencias de su esposo

- ¿Cómo llego eso aquí? – pregunto señalando la caja

- Mi abuela me lo dio

Sora se acercó para ojear el álbum que los chicos estaban mirando recordando buenos tiempo que paso con todos sus amigos, ella deseaba con toda el alma que las cosas volvieran a ser tal cual como lo eran en ese entonces, desgraciadamente ella sabía que eso era imposible. Despejo aquellas ideas de su mente para dejar el álbum nuevamente en su lugar.

- Más vale que tu padre no vea esto cariño – comento la pelirroja cerrando aquella caja para llevársela

- ¿pero por qué? Si él la tenía abandonada en la casa de los abuelos – replico la castaña ante la actitud de su madre

- Lo siento Aiko pero no sabes cómo se pone tu padre cuando tocan sus cosas

Sora salió de la habitación con aquella caja sin notar que Aiko había tomado aquel dispositivo de la caja; Aiko no entendía por qué su madre actuó de esa manera pero más importante aún ella al igual que Jake y Junko estaban preguntándose que era aquella extraña luz que salió de ese dispositivo.

- !Eso no es justo¡, quería ver que más había dentro – refunfuño Aiko como un niña pequeña

- Bueno, en primer lugar no creo que debas de estar esculcando las pertenencias de tus padres – comento Jake

- Que aguafiestas eres – dijo la castaña cuando recuerda el aparato que tenía en las manos – bueno, al menos aún nos queda esto

- ¿acaso no te extraña lo que le sucedió hace unos segundos?

- Así es Jun – contesto Aiko – la verdad no creo que se trate de un reloj común y corriente y mucho menos de un localizador

- Mejor déjalo ya Aiko, solo te meterás en problemas

- Vamos Jake ¿acaso no tienen curiosidad de lo que pueda ser esto? Creo que deberíamos examinarlo más a fondo; dijiste que tu papá tiene uno igual ¿no?

- si así es – afirmo el rubio

- Entonces pregúntale lo que puede ser

- ¿y por qué no le preguntas tú a tu papá? – pregunto Jun

- Tu viste lo que acaba de pasar, si digo algo sobre esto lo más seguro es que mi mamá también me lo quite

- Te estas metiendo en una camisa de once varas Aiko, pero supongo que no tengo opción así que te ayudare – respondió el rubio rascándose la cabeza

Los tres aun estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que Jake y Jun tuvieron que irse, aún estaba pensando que fue lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, parecía una de esas locas historias que su tía Hikari le contaba de pequeña, de pronto escucho que la puerta de la entrada comenzó a abrirse, sabía que su padre había llegado ya.

Aiko salió de su habitación y corrió hacia donde estaba aquel hombre castaño para darle un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida.

- Qué bueno que llegas papi

- Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

- Ya sabes, tarea, libros lo de siempre

- ¿Enserio? Porque la señora Ishikawa me dijo que te vio en el centro comercial jugando videojuegos – comento Tai mientras miraba a su hija seriamente, esta solo lo miro nerviosa – tranquila no le diremos nada a mamá, pero ya luego hablaremos de tu castigo – comento guiñándole un ojo

Camino hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Sora saludándola con un tierno beso

- Hueles a alcohol ¿estuviste bebiendo?

- Estaba con Matt, solamente nos tomamos un par de copas lo juro

- Tai ya llevas más de 6 meses sin una gota de alcohol, no quiero que te descontroles como antes

- Tranquila eso no volverá a pasar – comento mientras abrazaba a Sora por detrás pero aquellas caricias tuvieron que esperar por otra noticia que tenía el castaño – Matt hablo con Ken y Yolei, parece que todos esos ataques terroristas no son solo coincidencia – comento con un tono serio

- ¿crees que de algún modo se haya abierto algún portal?

- No estoy seguro Sora, pero si ese es el caso lo mejor será dejar que Gennai se haga cargo

- Estás pensando que… - Sora miro a los ojos de su esposo sabiendo que hablaba enserio - Tai ya han pasado trece años deberías ya dejar de pensar en eso

- Ya te lo dije, no quiero involucrarlos nuevamente, la última vez yo estuve hospitalizado 3 meses junto con Matt, además Izzi… - Tai antes de continuar empezó apretar el puño fuertemente recordando cada detalle de aquel día – no quiero perder a nadie más. Por el momento es mejor no decirle nada a nadie hasta estar seguros, y más importante seguir ocultando esto de los niños, no quiero que ellos también queden involucrados

Tai salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a la sala si percatarse de que Aiko había escuchado todo de lo que hablaban, ella no estaba segura de que se trataba pero por la actitud de su padre sabía que era algo serio, pensó que tal vez tenía que ver con aquel extraño dispositivo que había encontrado entre las pertenencias de su padre, pero después de lo que escucho sabía que no era buena idea preguntarle a su padre sobre aquel aparato, decidió guardarlo en secreto hasta saber de qué se trataba.

Horas después ya todos se encontraban en cama durmiendo, pero el castaño parecía que no podía conciliar el sueño, nuevamente tenia aquel sueño que le recordaba detalle a detalle aquel catastrófico día:

_Se encontraban en un enorme castillo a punto de derrumbarse, Omegamon se encontraba tratando de darle tiempo a los tres chicos que huían desesperados antes de que colisione por completo el lugar, Tai estaba gravemente herido y apenas se podía mantener en pie, Matt e Izzi lo ayudaban a caminar, se encontraban a escasos metros de la salida donde Megakabuterimon los estaba esperando para escapar de ahí pero justo en esos momentos aquel enemigo aparece frente a ellos con dos inconscientes Agumon y Gabumon._

_Izzi sabía que no había mucho tiempo por lo cual le dice al rubio que escapen de ahí con Tai mientras él logra darle tiempo pero el castaño se niega por completo, en un intento desesperado izzi empujo a ambos chicos a la espalda del escarabajo junto con ambos digimon, Tai aparto a Matt y trato de ir donde su amigo pero sus heridas le impedían moverse._

_Antes de que pudieran hacer algo para ayudar al portador del conocimiento una gran explosión destruye por completo aquel enorme castillo sepultando al enemigo y a Izzi con él, Tai solo gritaba desesperado tratando de moverse para ir a ayudar a su amigo pero el rubio se lo impedía, lo único que podía ver era aquella gran columna de humo saliendo de las ruinas._

De pronto el castaño despierta de aquella pesadilla muy agitado, el aun no podía olvidar aquel día, ese día en el cual perdió a uno de sus grandes amigos, Sora la cual estaba a su lado también despierta tratando de tranquilizar al castaño.

- ¿otra vez el mismo sueño? – pregunto, el castaño solo asintió con la cabeza

- Cada vez son más frecuentes – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama – llámame loco si quieres pero lo que comenzó hace 13 años aún no ha terminado – de pronto se colocó frente al espejo mientras observaba aquella cicatriz en su pecho-. Me temo que nuevamente ambos mundos corren peligro

Mientras tanto Aiko dormía en su habitación sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo, de pronto aquel extraño dispositivo comenzó a pitar despertando a la castaña, lo tomo tratando de apagarlo y poder regresar a la cama cuando de pronto el sonido comienza a ser más fuerte de lo normal, comenzó a apretar todos los botones cuando nuevamente aquella extraña luz aparece segando por unos momentos a la castaña. Cuando logro recuperar la vista el pitido al fin había cesado, pero cuando miro en frente suyo se sorprendió al ver un enorme huevo purpura frente a ella.


End file.
